


Deliberation - Assassin Hoshi

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Court, Courtier Jeonghan, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Guard Mingyu, Guard Wonwoo, High Warden Joshua, King Woozi, M/M, Mystery, Prime Minister Seungcheol, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Courtier Jeonghan! Please introduce the case for the court!”“Today, The King and his dedicated ministers shall decide on the forging of a contract with...the Assassin Hoshi...A motion proposed by the Prime Minister.”There was disbelief in Jeonghan’s voice to a degree that made Joshua, Jihoon, Mingyu and Wonwoo turn to him.Jeonghan’s eyes by now had got over the shock and were blazing. Of anger and betrayal. Jihoon frowned. Why was this so important that Jeonghan seemed not just irritated but angry at his husband.“Oh shit.” Joshua muttered.CONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (19/53 - Past):Seungcheol has proposed to court to hire Assassin Hoshi, who is in the palace as the Consort Kwon. He blackmailed said Assassin using his loved ones and especially Jeonghan's safety. Jihoon, unaware, attends the court after talking to the reluctant 'Hoshi' at night.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Jihoon | Woozi & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	Deliberation - Assassin Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNNN!!!!  
> With a close margin of a vote, the past comes first this time~  
> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE SO FARRR  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE

“Announcing The 6th King of the South Eastern Kingdom! Son of Lee Hyeonjin! Conqueror of the South! First of his Name! Lee Woozi!”

After the night talking with Hoshi and spending the morning in the library, Noon was a session for the Court of the Common People in the courtyard of the Throne Room, involving the multitude of ministers, queens and officials of the palace.

Jihoon strode past the bowing and seemingly submissive ministers and couldn’t help but sigh at the extravagance. He felt it wasn’t necessary for the matter at hand but Seungcheol had insisted on making it rather a show of power than a show of due process.

Cursing his brother, Jihoon took his place in the pedestal that was atop the stairs and closest to the entrance of the Throne Room and faced the courtyard. From where he was seated, he could see the reason why his ancestors began the tradition of open court. The view and the literal superiority it bestowed on the King was not in jest. Kings would have a hard time remaining humble if subjected to the view.

An army of ministers and their pawns stood in front, arranged in the courtyard. All waiting for orders to sit. Commanding them, a task only worthy of the people on the dias. Women of the Harem who had opted to watch the proceedings were positioned on the sides, under the falsehood of neutrality. But it wouldn't be possible. Everyone here came with an agenda. And everyone wanted to win. And with that, this battlefield had been set. 

“My King.” Jeonghan greeted.

The announcer for the day, Jeonghan and the High Warden Joshua were seated beside him. Jihoon nodded at them.

“Jeonghan-ssi. Are you well?”

Jeonghan nodded. “Of Course, Your Highness. I hope you were briefed by Mingyu-ssi and Wonwoo-ssi about today. I am in the dark however. So please take care of me.”

Jihoon smirked and nodded. It was rare that Jeonghan opted out of knowing the day’s proceedings but not unlikely. On days of important decisions he claimed it granted him an impartial view of the entire situation. But what was rare was that Seungcheol hadn’t spoilt the surprise for his husband.

“You sure he hasn’t told you anything?”

“I don’t think he has told us.” Joshua replied.

Jihoon frowned.

_ When had Seungcheol gone out of his way to not keep Jeonghan and Joshua out of the loop? _

“I guess he will have a reason.” Wonwoo said, shrugging.

“That he does.” Mingyu agreed.

Jihoon sighed and turned to the said Prime Minister. A few steps below and right underneath him was a special seat for Seungcheol. It was strategically placed to imply that Seungcheol presided over the day’s proceedings and that he had been granted the authority by Jihoon himself .

“Shall we begin your highness?” Joshua asked.

Jihoon nodded and turned to the audience.

“The court shall convene!” Jihoon announced.

The chatter of the ministers were subdued by his voice. He liked that power. The authority to tell everyone that his voice mattered. And it mattered more than anyone else’s in this room.

“Courtier Jeonghan! Please introduce the case for the court!”

“Today, The King and his dedicated ministers shall decide on the forging of a contract with...the Assassin Hoshi...A motion proposed by the Prime Minister.”

There was disbelief in Jeonghan’s voice to a degree that made Joshua, Jihoon, Mingyu and Wonwoo turn to him.

Jeonghan’s eyes by now had got over the shock and were blazing. Of anger and betrayal. Jihoon frowned. Why was this so important that Jeonghan seemed not just irritated but angry at his husband.

“Oh shit.” Joshua muttered.

“I swear I will slaughter him.” Jeonghan said, gritting his teeth. He tried desperately to catch Seungcheol’s eyes but the man looked resolutely forward.

Duty bound however, Jihoon could only proceed the court’s agenda.

“Very well! We shall begin with the proposal put forward by the Prime Minister Choi. After that, we shall deliberate the viability of this move with a mind free of our self interest.”

The ministers bowed. But it showed in the mutterings that escaped into the open air that they had already made up their minds on the proposal.

“Prime Minister. Proceed.”

“As you all may be aware, we have just made a number of enemies. And acquired a new set of threats to the Kingdom, its interests and its Regent. We have recently acquired new territory, and these come attached with it.”

Seungcheol paused for effect.

“Anything is possible. If anything is possible, then we must be prepared for it. We must prevent the untoward and embrace a brighter future. Therefore, in the interest of the Kingdom, I propose enlisting the services of the infamous Assassin Hoshi.”

Shouts of dissent broke out and exclamations of shock ran through the sprawling court in waves.

Jeonghan by this time had stopped boiling and had remained in a simmer. There was a quiet anger and betrayal in his entire posture making Jihoon wonder why would Seungcheol do such a thing? What could be his reason? Jeonghan and Seungcheol were a couple with no secrets. One that stuck through thick and thin. But what was about this case then?

“Silence!” Joshua ordered. “The King wished for the Prime Minister to finish his proposal. No one is to interrupt.”

Jihoon returned to the case and nodded to Joshua in gratitude.

“Continue Prime Minister.”

Seungcheol nodded.

“For those who may not know, Assassin Hoshi is an infamous assassin of the West that has been elusive in the eyes of this Kingdom for centuries. The largest mission he had completed was the assassination of the North General in the War. But recently, I was able to contact him to learn that he had retired.”

Jihoon frowned. Something was wrong then.

“After convincing, Hoshi-ssi agreed to be contractually obligated to serve the King exclusively.”

Jihoon had talked with Seungcheol and had met Hoshi just the previous night. Neither had talked of his retirement.

_ He really couldn’t escape his profession it seems _

But what could convince a man who had decided to be free come back into the profession?

“It is beneficial to the Kingdom that they recognise this opportunity and seal the loyalty of a resource that will definitely serve as a failsafe and asset to the great South Eastern Kingdom. That is all.”

Seungcheol sat back down. There was shocked silence and glaring dissent on the face of every minister. And surprisingly, Joshua and Jeonghan seemed to be against Seungcheol as well.

“Very well. We shall begin with our deliberation. I would first like to clarify a matter. Prime Minister?”

“Yes?”

“How do you know this man is indeed the Assassin Hoshi?”

“Reliable and confidential sources confirm it Your Majesty.”

That was code for his spy network. And naturally, Seungcheol gestured to Jeonghan. The man in question pursed his lips and sat stone faced. Jihoon frowned. 

_ Most likely it was that he was angry that Seungcheol had outed his position as chief spy. _

Minister Seo stood up.

“May I start, Your Highness, by congratulating you on the victory against the South in your recent campaign?”

Jihoon nodded.

_ Suck up. That means he’s going to insult Seungcheol a lot. _

“Prime Minister, I would like to start simple by asking how you were able to confirm his identity.”

Seungcheol grit his teeth. “Own admission and corroboration from independent resources of the Kingdom as well as a confirmation from his former employer.”

Jihoon frowned. Seungcheol had really gone all the way. He had even gone so far as to contact Yoo Kihyun to merely confirm the identity of an Assassin. Jihoon turned to Jeonghan to confirm if he was the independent source and gave a stiff nod in return. He seemed preoccupied.

“Accepted. Continue.” Jihoon intoned.

Seo pursed his lips. “Very Well, coming to the main matter. What would it take to get a retired assassin out of retirement? The job is demanding and if he had retired he would have done so for a reason. Why return? What was his reasoning Prime Minister? What were his motives?”

Jihoon knew the answer. Seungcheol had admitted blackmail. But how was he going to cover it up?

“Great question Minister Seo. Unfortunately one reserved for Hoshi-ssi to answer.”

Seungcheol accompanied it with one of his unnervingly bright smiles.

Minister Seo’s mouth curled up.

“Motives make loyalty, Prime Minister. How can you convince the court of his loyalty if you can’t explain his rationale?”

Seungcheol was momentarily stumped. And it was all the enemy needed.

“Then what is to say he won’t turn on the Kingdom you claim he will protect?”

“Because he has incentive.” Jeonghan answered

Jihoon looked at his hyung. Stunned. No matter how much they may disagree and fight, when it came to others, Jeonghan and Seungcheol always supported each other. They would never give the other up in front of others. That solidarity was unattainable for anyone else in Jihoon’s eyes. And all he could do was continue to stare.

_ Maybe this is what marriage is. _

“Take it in parallel to your own motivation Minister Seo. You are not here to protect the Kingdom as you criticise. You are here to protect your interest and the interest of your daughters. It is an incentive that keeps you loyal, does it not? The previous Assassin who had defaulted was the result of your proposal.”

Jihoon gaped. Jeonghan just decimated the man’s accusation.

“Incentive. Thank you Courtier Jeonghan. He is being compensated.”

Minster Seo nodded and sat back, humiliated. 

Minister Kim surprisingly stood up of his own accord and started speaking. “Your Highness the court must be privy to the nature of this compensation.”

Seungcheol sighed. “All he asks in return is secrecy.”

That broke the court. 

Jihoon frowned. Seungcheol didn’t have the authority to control this and they would bay for his blood from now on. Trying to wring every drop of information they could out of him and search for this Assassin.

“Enough!”

That effectively stopped any minister from opening their mouth. 

“There is incentive to employ but doubt to retain.”

“May I propose something?” Seungcheol asked innocently. “It will provide a temporary solution to the quandary.”

Jihoon nodded.

Seungcheol grinned at him and turned to court.

“I propose a period of evaluation spanning a year. He will be employed by me for the use of the King for the term of a year. Should he default, the blame will not fall on this court.”

Jihoon frowned. He didn’t like the idea of keeping a volatile assassin like Hoshi with a cunning man like Seungcheol. 

_ Maybe next time I meet Hoshi, I will ask him about what he thinks of this. _

Before anyone could stand, Jihoon did.

The court scrambled to get up as well.

“I believe it is viable and I sanction it. As there are of course, no doubts on the loyalty of the Prime Minister.” 

Jihoon surveyed the crowd, daring anyone to challenge his word. And predictably, no one did.

“Very well. Execute my order Prime Minister. The court session is over.”

With that Jihoon walked out waving off anyone who wanted to follow. He even waved off Seungcheol who clearly had to talk to Jeonghan.

_ I believe I will always second doubt this decision until I talk to Hoshi myself. A man as free and volatile as the wind. Why would he ever agree to this? _

~~~~~~~~From the records of the Royal Court of the 6th South East King, Woozi~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRRR  
> How was the drama? T_T I tried. I was okay with this one. I prefer the present tbh. So lets see tomorrow uwu
> 
> QUESTION FOR COMMENTS: What will JEONGHAN SAY TO SEUNGCHEOL?  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR CHOICE AND ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
